The present invention relates generally to a guide device mounted on the column of a lamp operated by a pull cord to guide the pull cord away from the lamp column for ease of operation.
Floor and wall-mounted lamps often operate with a light socket that uses a pull cord mechanism to operate the light socket""s internal switch. Often, the pull cord may be made of a flexible string of balls commonly referred to as a pull chain. In such an arrangement, the pull chain exits the light socket and hangs vertically against the lower portion of the light socket and lamp column. Pulling downward on the pull chain toggles the switch so as to operate the light bulb.
An inherent problem with this typical arrangement is that the pull chain necessarily lies against the light socket and lamp column. As such, the pull chain is not as readily accessible as it would be if it were hanging at a slight distance from the light socket and lamp column. In addition, with the pull chain lying against the light socket and lamp column, operation of the lamp may involve rubbing the pull chain against the light socket and lamp column. This friction may result in unwanted chafing of the finish on the light socket and lamp column.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the disadvantages discussed above and others of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device to horizontally separate the pull chain from the light socket and lamp column of a lamp.
It is a further object of the present invention to ease the operation of the light socket by mechanically converting more of the downward force applied to the pull chain into a horizontal force at the light socket.
It is an additional object of the present invention to improve the operation of the light socket by reducing friction between the pull chain and the light socket and lamp column.
Some of these objects are achieved by a lamp comprising a lamp column extending from a base. A light socket including a pull cord for operating same is supported by the lamp column. A pull cord guide device is attached to the lamp and includes an extension portion extending laterally from an axis of the lamp column. The extension portion of the pull cord guide device defines a guide hole located adjacent to a distal end thereof. The pull cord extends through the guide hole so as to be spaced apart from the lamp column. Often, it will be desirable to construct the pull cord guide device as a unitary body.
In some exemplary embodiments, the pull cord guide device comprises an attachment collar defined by a top side, a bottom side, and an edge. An extension portion emanates from the edge of the attachment collar. A cylindrical guide hole is defined by the extension portion adjacent the distal end thereof. The cylindrical guide hole traverses the extension portion obliquely so as to facilitate movement of the pull cord therethrough.
Often, it will be desirable to configure the attachment collar so as to define a concentric passageway traversing the attachment collar. In addition, the attachment collar may define a concentric indentation on the bottom side thereof. Often, it will be desirable to configure the extension portion as a generally flat member having a downward bend at an intermediate location thereof. In some cases, a perimeter of the extension portion may be characterized by decorative filigree.
Other objects of the invention are achieved by a device for use with a lamp to maintain a pull cord of a light socket thereof in spaced apart relation. The device comprises an attachment collar defined by a top side, a bottom side, and an edge. An extension portion emanates from the edge of the attachment collar. A cylindrical guide hole is defined by the extension portion adjacent the distal end thereof.
Still further objects of the present invention are achieved by a lamp comprising a support structure having a threaded stud. A light socket including a pull cord for operating same is threadedly attached to the threaded stud on the support structure. A pull cord guide device is maintained on the threaded stud between the light socket and the support structure. The pull cord guide device serves to maintain the pull cord in spaced apart relation.
Other objectives, features and aspects of the present invention are provided by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, as well as methods of practicing same, which are discussed in greater detail below.